


Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Clothing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Eiji wears one of Ash's jackets and gets caught in the act.





	Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Eiji doesn't know how it happened. He was just sitting at home, bored, when he started to feel a bit chilly. All of Eiji's sweaters were in the laundry and he figured Ash wouldn't mind if Eiji borrowed some of his clothes, so Eiji started to look through Ash's drawers. He fished through the mess of unfolded clothes before pulling out a denim jacket with a red hood from one of the drawers.

Eiji holds it out in front of him, his eyes studying the details and colors of the denim jacket. He slips into the jacket and feels the weight of it on his shoulders and arms. Eiji wraps his arms around himself, feeling the rough texture of the jacket. Eiji sniffs the jacket and smiles, the cloth smelling just like Ash. He turns to look at himself in the mirror.

In front of him, Eiji could see his reflection. He had on a pair of jeans and pink button-up shirt, with the denim jacket on top. Just then, Ash walks into the room.

"Hey, Eiji..." Ash trails off as Eiji turns around and blushes. Eiji stares at the ground and plays with one of the buttons on Ash's jacket.

"Why are you wearing my jacket?" Ash asks, flushing at the sight of Eiji wearing his clothes. The jacket was slightly oversized on Eiji and made him look small.

"I was cold," Eiji replies, still looking away. "Do you mind...?"

"No, you look cute," Ash replies, making Eiji blush harder.

"Thanks," Eiji replies. As Eiji turns away, Ash catches a small, shy smile on Eiji lips, making him smile as well before turning away as well, his heart skipping a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is really short and I'm sorry. I didn't know what to write for today's prompt.
> 
> I don't know what to write for tomorrow's prompt (Cosplaying) either.
> 
> Hopefully tomorrow's will be longer (?)
> 
> Sorry!
> 
> (^_^;)


End file.
